


Gay Cryptids

by iDiru



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, One Shot, Purple Prose, Skinny Dipping, vague sexual content, vague violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iDiru/pseuds/iDiru
Summary: A drabble I wrote for Oshii in exchange for another drabble months ago but never uploaded.The prompt was 'Gay Cryptids'Roman spends the night at Peter's in preparation for his imminent turn, and a dare to chase away boredom turns into something more.ft. purple prose and an ambiguous timeline





	Gay Cryptids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oshii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oshii/gifts).



The moon shone high and nearly full in the sky that night. Shimmering silver rays through the trees, glistening on the water to barely illuminate the two below it. A night alone, a dare, the snide remarks of ‘I bet you wouldn’t’. It had gotten the two young boys to Christina Wendall’s property to partake of their pond. Peter’s mother had left the two alone for the week to take care of business out of town, Roman had agreed to stay for the inevitable the following day. Boredom had taken hold as it does and dares were made. To swim in the pond under the cover of darkness, to bare everything and slip into the dark waters. To unintentionally take a friendship further than it needed to be.

Under the moonlight, treading water and soaking wet, Roman had kissed him. There had been fear in his eyes, from what Peter could see, when he pulled away. Fearing an obvious mistake that if given the chance he would have played off as a joke. Peter hadn’t given him that chance. He reached from beneath the water to hold his face in his hands and kiss him harder. It was not the best place for this, truth be told. It was cold, wet, dirty and dark. It was like all the places something unnatural hid.

Roman had eagerly taken the next step in this, pushing him up onto a rock, to lay above him and kiss him hard. To slip water and spit slicked fingers between his legs and go places he’d never been. It had hurt but he welcomed that pain. Eagerly accepted it, drank it down like the burn of whiskey and too many cigarettes. It hard hurt worse when he entered him and Peter clung to him in a desperate attempt to hold onto something to relieve his pain. But Roman was kind, he waited, he left words of encouragement over his lips when he kissed him. He knew pain far worse, though. He knew that it would lead to something much better than the pain he usually felt.

Roman created earthquakes inside of him. Earthquakes and typhoons of pleasure, rolling and coming in waves that left him breathless. Made him mutter obscenities on the backs of expressions of bliss. He bared so much more to him than just his naked skin. He bared intimacy and passion, the inner recesses of his very own body. To make him feel alive, to feel that spark of electricity up his spine that was so much different than what he would bare to Roman the next day. They would hide in the forest near his house at dusk, and once more Peter would expose the core of pain and agony. Muscle and flesh, broken bones and teeth. Blood to soak the grounds, to forever stain them with the memories of so much pain. The spark would not be pleasurable, it would be painful.

But for now they would hide in a different way, as they always were hiding in some shape or form. They hid from the owners of this property, on which they had now committed varying degrees of indecent exposure. They hid from society, from family, from themselves. Hiding like cryptid beasts that they truly were at heart. Doomed to stalk the dark and keep true feelings from the light should they crumble to dust in its wake like a starved vampire. Starved for touch, yearning for the light, for love, for passion. They would hide this action in the dark forever. They would hide it with the knowledge that what they now had would never be accepted, and so they would keep it from the world and hide it away like a precious treasure for only themselves like so many other secrets they shared together.

No one would know but the moon. The moon, and the air, the sky, the trees, the water and all of nature. The one place Peter truly felt alive; it was fitting that Roman would give him such a gift surrounded by its embrace. His cries of pleasure had joined it. Blended together with the steady hum of insects and wildlife. When silence fell once more, as silent as one could be lying together and panting in the aftermath of copulation, nature continued on as it did. To now drown them out with the sounds of the Earth.

Roman turned to him, ran his fingers along the wet skin of his forearm, to slip down and inconspicuously grab his hand. To entangle different body parts in an act far more wholesome. Wholesome as it was, they would hide this too and share it only with each other. It was just one more thing to hide, one more secret to carry. But that was okay, because they were used to hiding.


End file.
